Generally in conventional power adjustment methods for wireless communication apparatuses, a base station in a network transmits a reference signal to a wireless communication apparatus. Then, the wireless communication apparatus determines a degree to which the signal from the base station is attenuated, and the signal transmission power is adjusted correspondingly. However, the conventional power adjustment methods are mainly adapted to adjust the message transmission power between wireless communication apparatuses and the base station, but cannot adjust the message transmission power between the wireless communication apparatuses effectively.
In detail, if there is a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses within the same network communication coverage and these wireless communication apparatuses have to communicate with each other directly (Direct Communication), then those having a higher message transmission power will present a high signal transmission energy, which tends to interfere with signals of other wireless communication apparatuses excessively. On the other hand, those having a lower message transmission power will present a low signal transmission energy and, consequently, a smaller signal coverage; and moreover, signals from such wireless communication apparatuses having a lower message transmission power are liable to interferences from other signals. Therefore, a too high power and a too low power of the wireless communication apparatuses both degrade the overall transmission efficiency of the network significantly.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution capable of adjusting the power of wireless communication apparatuses accurately so that signal interferences between the wireless communication apparatuses can be mitigated and signals can be transmitted properly to improve the message transmission efficiency between the wireless communication apparatuses.